Akira Mimasaka (drama)
was a member of the F4 with his childhood friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, and Rui Hanazawa. He was the "voice of reason" among his friends. His family was heavily involved in the criminal underworld. After Tsukasa began dating Tsukushi Makino, Akira and the others became friends with her. Biography Early life and Sakurako as children]]Akira was born into a wealthy crime family.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango He had younger twin sisters, named Emu and Memu.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Akira began attending Eitoku Academy in kindergarten with his childhood friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Sojiro Nishikado.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango They later became good friends with Shizuka Todo.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango High school He and his friends eventually became known collectively as the F4. In high school, they were given "free reign" due to their parents donations. They abused their power, giving out red cards to students who angered them. Meeting Tsukushi , and Tsukasa]] The F4 first met Tsukushi Makino, when she protected her friend from Tsukasa's wrath. Tsukushi made Tsukasa angry, so a red card was given to her the next day. After a few days, Tsukasa became irritated that Tsukushi had not quit Eitoku. Akira, Sojiro, and Rui watched in shock as she punched him for insulting her family. Akira mentioned that Tsukushi reminded him of Tsukasa's sister, while playing mahjong with Tsukasa and Sojiro. Tsukasa abruptly left the game to find an "easy target", which Sojiro and Akira correctly guessed was Rui. The F4 later picked Shizuka up from the airport, before taking her to her homecoming party.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango After Tsukasa and Tsukushi accidentally kiss, Akira and Sojiro tease him about it being his first kiss. Several days later, the F4 said goodbye to Shizuka at the airport. Rui then arrived to announce that he was following her to France. Akira and Sojiro quickly grabbed an apple to help Tsukasa and Rui reconcile.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Later, a photo of Tsukasa and Tsukushi was posted in Eitoku's cafeteria. Akira asked Tsukasa if he was dating her, which he did not deny. Tsukasa later surprised Akira, when he told him that he would "never hurt Tsukushi". The next day, Akira and Sojiro talked to Tsukushi's best friend, Yuki Matsuoka. They were concerned about their relationship, but Yuki insisted that it was "up to the two of them."Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Rui returns Sojiro and Akira offered their help to Tsukushi, when photos of her and a guy were spread around school. Akira was detained at Tsukushi's job to work in her place. The store quickly sold out of sweets since they were offering a kiss on the cheek from Akira with every purchase. Yuki left to find Tsukushi, while her boss, Sachiyo Sengoku, forced Akira to help her close. Akira and Sojiro eventually figured out that Sakurako Sanjo was behind the photos. They warned Tsukasa about her, though he had already decided to protect Tsukushi at that point. After the situation between Tsukasa and Tsukushi was cleared, Rui returned home from France.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango They were ecstatic to be reunited with Rui and promptly went out to celebrate.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Shortly after Rui's return, Tsukasa kicked him out of the F4, feeling that Rui had betrayed him. Akira and Sojiro attempted to convince Tsukasa to forgive Rui. Tsukasa refused, even when they informed him about Shizuka's possible engagement. Later, Akira professed his frustrations with Tsukasa to Sachiyo. She told him a story about an underappreciated reindeer, which cheered him up. Akira confronted Tsukasa that night. He told Tsukasa to think about his decision and tossed him an apple. Tsukasa later called Akira to tell him he was meeting Rui. The F4 then gathered by Shizuka's billboard. A fight ensued between Tsukasa and Rui, before Akira and Sojiro joined. By morning, the friends had made up.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Akira, Sojiro, and Rui later learned from Yuki about Tsukushi's father begin laid off. The next day, Tsukushi filed a leave of absence from school. The F4 began suspecting Tsukasa's mother to be the perpetrator behind Tsukushi's misfortune. Tsukasa asked his friends to help prepare Tsukushi for the Teen of Japan contest. Akira attempted to teach her Mandarin.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango At the contest, Akira and the others cheered on Tsukushi. Akira and Sojiro was increasingly surprised by Tsukushi's choices throughout the rounds. In the end, Tsukushi placed second, but the F4 still praised her. Sachiyo later revealed to Akira that she could not forget her true love. Akira was disappointed since he had developed a crush on her. That night, Sakurako asked him to spend Christmas Eve with her. He reluctantly agreed.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango College Following Tsukasa's departure, Akira, Sojiro, and Rui graduated from Eitoku Academy in March 2006. At the same time, it was announced that they would donate money for the construction of the "F4 Lounge" in the cafeteria. They began attending Eitoku University sometime after. Tsukasa stopped contacting his friends and Tsukushi around this time.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa returns and Yuki]] The F4 celebrated the completion of the F4 Lounge in December 2006. Akira and Sojiro congratulated Tsukushi for appearing on Treasures, which they thought she did to get Tsukasa's attention. They were later surprised when Tsukushi received a red card. Near Christmas, Akira and Sojiro met up with Rui and Tsukushi in New York. The guys then went to see Tsukasa, who refused to explain anything. He ended up punching Sojiro, despite Akira's attempts to diffuse the situation. They met with him the next day, after Tsukushi went back to Japan. Tsukasa still refused to explain why he broke up with Tsukushi, though he did insist that he knew nothing about the red card. In January 2007, Tsukasa returned to Japan, and Akira and the others attended his birthday party. Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru Okawahara was announced. He told his friends that he would not marry her. Akira and Sojiro tried to get her to give up on Tsukasa by taking her on a date. She saw through their plans. Afterwards, he and Sojiro met up with Tsukushi. Akira told her that he felt she was the "best girl" for Tsukasa.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Two days later, Tsukushi told Akira and Sojiro about deciding not to meet with Tsukasa. He arrived and began arguing with Tsukushi. After she left, Tsukasa revealed that he invited Shigeru because he wanted her to "see that she was nothing compared to Tsukushi." The next day, Akira had a gathering at his house. Several things happened, leading to everyone leaving for different reasons.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Friends' troubles some advice]] Later, Rui told Akira and Sojiro about kissing Tsukushi. Akira was uneasy about the news since he still believed that Tsukasa loved her. A couple minutes later, Tsukasa came by acting strange. His friends thought it was probably because his engagement was just made formal. Afterwards, Akira, Sojiro, and Rui went to visit Tsukushi in the hospital.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns The next day, Shigeru called Akira to learn about Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship. Akira assured her that Tsukasa was "trying his best to say goodbye to Tsukushi." The F4 later met up at the F4 Lounge. Tsukasa and Rui got into a fight about Tsukushi, despite Akira's efforts to calm them down. The following day, Tsukasa asked Akira and Sojiro to help him with Susumu Makino. Together they prepared him to confess to his first love.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Akira and Sojiro asked Rui again if he was "serious" about Tsukushi. They were especially worried now since it appeared that Tsukasa was focused on getting back together with Tsukushi. Rui simply told them that it was "up to her to decide." Later, Akira and Sojiro visited Yuki's tea ceremony club after Tsukushi mentioned it. Sojiro, however, left a few minutes later.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Valentine's Day, Akira was unable to contact Sojiro for atleast a week. Tsukushi had not heard from Yuki either. Akira guessed that their disappearances were connected to Sojiro's first love, Sara Hinata. That night, Akira's connections saw Yuki around Tokyo Tower, which he promptly told Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Sojiro returned to Tokyo the next day.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Supporting Tsukasa Tsukasa later reported to Akira and Sojiro that he broke up with Shigeru. Akira told him that this was the start of his problems since he still had his mother and Rui to contend with. The next day, Rui recounted how Tsukasa begged on his hand and knees for him to give up on Tsukushi. Akira was stunned as he had never seen Tsukasa do something like that.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa's mother found out about his relationship with Tsukushi, Akira predicted that she was planning something "more terrible than ever." Akira was proven right when she cut off Tsukasa's credit cards. He, Sojiro, and Rui assured him that he would not have to worry about money. Later, Akira and Sojiro told Tsukushi about Tsukasa being disinherited and Domyoji Group's failed merger.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukushi left Tsukasa, he found out that his mother had Ken Uchida faked his death. Tsukasa then decided that he was going to go after Tsukushi. Before Tsukasa left, Akira gave him some cash in case of emergencies. Tsukasa was later hospitalized and suffered from memory loss, forgetting about Tsukushi. At the hospital, met Umi Nakajima, who started hanging around Tsukasa.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Akira arranged a skiing trip to celebrate Tsukasa getting released. Umi also came, despite not being invited. At this point, Akira and Sojiro decided they would have to do something about her. Tsukushi later was lost in a snowstorm, after Umi told her that Yuki was outside. Tsukasa saved her in time and regained his memories. Some days later, Akira and his friends attend Eitoku's prom, where Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi. Akira congratulated them by shouting "banzai".Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Post-college Following his college graduation, Akira became more involved in his father's crime empire. He spent roughly half the year overseas, particularly Hong Kong. Due to the nature of the industry, Akira's life was at risk nearly every day. Eventually, Akira decided to change how his crime syndicate worked, declaring that they would only do "just and honorable" things.Hana Yori Dango Final Tsukasa's wedding Tsukasa publicly announced his and Tsukushi's wedding in early 2011. Akira, Rui, and Sojiro helped Tsukasa select a photo of Tsukushi for the announcement. A few days later, Akira told Tsukasa about "The Smile of Venus" tiara being put up for auction in Hong Kong. The next day, him, Sojiro, and Rui flew to Las Vegas, realizing that the couple was in serious trouble. All of them then proceeded to Hong Kong, where Akira, Sojiro, and Rui lent the couple money to win back the tiara. After the auction, Akira, Rui, and Sojiro learned that the tiara was a trial for Tsukushi and Tsukasa designed by their parents. The three of them then agreed to cooperate. A month or so later, Akira and Sojiro apologized to the couple, before bringing them to their wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. Physical appearance He was deemed handsome and good-looking, much like his F4 friends. Akira had dark brown hair and eyes, which went well with his complexion. After graduating high school, Akira let his hair grow out to about medium-length. His wardrobe consisted of stylish, designer-brand shirts and pants. Personality and traits Akira was the "voice of reason" among the F4, being a calm and collected person. He could be considered the glue that kept his friends together. Therefore, he was deeply invested in his friendships, sometimes causing his friends to call Akira "nosy". Nevertheless, he was appreciated by his friends. Akira was described as a "lady killer", preferring the company of older and sometimes married women. Another reason he liked older women was that they were the opposite of his mother, who he viewed as immature. He never allowed his relationships to become serious, knowing realistically that they could not last. Behind the scenes *Akira is portrayed by Tsuyoshi Abe in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * plays a child version of Akira in the fifth episode of Hana Yori Dango. *He is mentioned in episode ten of Hana Nochi Hare (2018), when Sojiro calls to tell him about Haruto and Oto. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:F4 members (drama) Category:Mimasaka family Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents